


Eddie Kaspbrak, attempting to be a power bottom.

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: "turns out he's way more of a sub than that and he was totally screwed. He could feel Richie hard under him and gave out a squeal. He always felt giddy at the fact that he could make Richie feel like that"Highschool AU
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Eddie Kaspbrak, attempting to be a power bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut, please be gentle.

They had dated for the last three years, Junior year being their third year as an officail couple. Eddie had been the most excited of the two of them about celebrating their three years together during their junior prom. It was coming in two weeks. Two exhausting weeks of planning the after party and matching outfits. 

"Rich, I wanna wear pink! Please" He drawled out the please as he sat snuggled on his boyfriends lap, kissing his neck, in gentle laps. He could feel Richie's pulse under his lips and gave a timid bite.

He tried to be a power bottom as best as he could- He inisisted that he was strong and independant and even though he liked it up the ass, he wanted to be able to stay masculine and not at anyone's mercy.

It turns out he's way more of a sub than that and he was totally screwed. He could feel Richie hard under him and gave out a squeal. He always felt giddy at the fact that he could make Richie feel like that. 

When they were children, Richie would joke about how big his dick was and Eddie had never quite believed him. Until they were fifteen and had started sucking face. Richie gripped Eddie's neck with a tight fist and pulled him off of his neck. Eddie looked up at him with wide- almost innocent eyes and gave a shy grin. Although he was a brat- or atleast pretended to be, He always seemed to by shy about things. He couldn't ever bare to look Richie in the eyes during times like this, yet he knew that when he did, it drove his boyfriend wild. They locked eyes. Richie let out a groan as if he was letting out all his inhibitions. Their lips met for the first time in a while- too long, if you asked Eddie. Their tongues fought each other, sliding against one another's sloppy and wet. Richie held Eddie close, pressing their bodies together as his hands slid down to Eddie's hip and pressed him down onto himself.

"Thought you only liked to wear pink when I crawl through your window, baby?" He spoke, his lips brushing against the shell of Eddie's ear, Eddie shuddered.

"Rich- Shush." He could feel himself harden from his words and felt his cock pressing up against his jeans and he let out a pained whimper.

Richie let one hand off of Eddie's hip and placed it in the other boy's hair, running it through the soft silky strands and tugging on them lightly. Eddie let out a yelp that turned into a soft whimper as he ground down on top of his lover.

" 'hurts, 'Rich." He mumbled.

Richie nodded shoving his head into Eddie's neck with a large grin, biting down onto Eddie's neck, and leaving harsh bites up and down the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Lemme take care of you, Eds" 

The curly haired boy reached down unzipping his best friend's jeans with a sly grin and pulled his strained cock out, it wasn't the largest- maybe average. It was thick and red- pulsing as it ached for attention. He wrapped his large hand around Eddie with a tight fist. He pumped his fight, rough and fast, Feeling Eddie squirm on top of him was a form of pleasure in its own right. He didn't stop the continous movement until his boyfriend was coming in long bursts over both of their stomaches and shirts.

"Oh shit my fucking shirt.." panted out against Richie's neck, his whole body limp and his brain in euphoria. Eddie coul still feel Richie underneath him and with a small smile lazily reached down between them. " Do you want me to..?" 

Richie shook his head and reached down, taking Eddie's hand in his own, kissing it gently.

"Just lay with me, baby."


End file.
